Garrett (Thief)
Garrett is a master thief from Thief series of games. Ge arrived in-game on November 7th and currently lives in...we're getting to that age: Mid-twenties origins: Thief app link: Here ' '''hmd: Here ' '''played by: Morgan/Insaneiac contact: Aim: Theinsaneiac | Email: insaneiac(at)gmail(dot)com | Plurk: insaneiac Setting The world of Thief is a unique glimpse of fantasy and adventure, offering locale quite unlike any that has shown up following it. It's a little steam punk, it's a little Victorian, it's a little Middle Earth, it's a little Harry Potter, and yet it is also none of those things, being quite its own entity. The city is large and sprawling, the streets and buildings looking like something out of a castle town, were it not for the street lamps that dotted the area, shining light onto the world. Buildings that would not seem out of place in the days of Lords and Ladies, with tech that would not seem entirely out of place in twenty years before our present day. And then you see a cathedral, and in it are robotic servants unlike anything we know of here and now. Prisons with button released cells sharing mines that teem with the undead and the restless. Magic slinging ghosts haunting abandoned sections of town, and below all of that lies a long since forgotten world, with its own technical and magical marvels. They speak as though they are part of the past, yet run operations that would not be entirely out of place in the present. And while there are few mages in an official sense, that does not mean there aren't practitioners of the darker arts, living in warped houses with dimensions far larger inside than they are out. Creatures of unique make, from poison spitting beasts that roam the many tunnels, to rat-like beast men that guard long forgotten forests, alive with the old powers. And then there are there is the new, relatively. The Builder, and his followers, bringing a taste of industrialized religion to the masses and holding some measure of power over the city. Build for yourself, steal not from others. Hammer in hand, nail in other, let craft be your worship to him. But of course, behind all of that is underbelly. Seedy and filled with corruption, plots and most importantly, thieves. And then, beyond them, a secret order that no one who does not matter knows of. For it is no easy thing to see a Keeper, and especially one who does not wish to be seen. It is a unique world of fantasy and adventure, unlike anything before it, and not without some followers after it. Personality Garrett is not the kind of person one gets to know, and for good reason. In this world, there are all kinds of people, and among them all kinds of thieves. But Garrett is no ordinary thief. He is a master thief, and does not share himself with anyone, even allies. And even the player is oft left in the dark about his true personality and leanings, beyond his ever present interest in getting while the getting is good. But we've a better view of him than most, and the character we're provided with is, if nothing else, a long standing figure with enigmatic elements as opposed to an out and out mystery. At the core of it, Garrett is a thief. He steals, he plunders, he robs you blind of material possessions and of important documents. He does this with all the training he has received in his years among the Keepers, and is extremely proficient in it. A lot of this comes from talent, but just as much comes from his mindset. Garrett is intelligent, and nowhere is this more apparent than in his focus while on a job. He keeps track of a great deal of information as he's slipping from shadow to shadow in your pretty house. He works fast, but carefully, and makes his way through room and through patrols at a guided, yet open pace. While most thieves will take anything that isn't nailed down, Garrett instead knows how to judge the worth of loot, and is able to pick what is worth something and leave what isn't by sight and feel alone. This shows a special care to his craft when it comes to loot, alluding to time spent studying what is valuable from what isn't and a dedication to not only his craft, but to understanding black market economy. He is also confident, showing little, if any, concern over new complications. Even when he's on the run from pursuers, he's calm and collected and always confident. Enough to spare a few quips every now and again, should he care enough to talk. Garrett keeps his thoughts like he keeps his skills, to himself and out of sight and mind. He may speak in some measure about what he is thinking, but only when he either has to, or when he is alone. Keepers are most often the ones to receive his thoughts, and more often than not they are not at all pleasant or kind. He is also quite cynical, sometimes to the point of being the very epitome of it. That is not to say he is not without some sense of loyalty and other deeper feelings, but only to a select few, and rarely anything more than slightly measurable warmness/sincerity. Most of this, it seems, comes from a well honed sense of self interest and survival. He realizes that you really can't trust anyone in this line of work, but without allies every now and again, you may as well stop trying. The most indicative of this is when he turned to the Hammerites at the climax of The Dark Project, to help him stop a particularly nasty plot. In that case, said motivation was in the interest of revenge. Said plotter had stolen away Garrett's eye, and you just don't steal from a thief. He is also very, very cunning. Even in spite of natural ability to blend into darkness and disappear, Garrett displays intellect that would serve him even in a brightly lit manor. He knows how to move around, knows how to find secrets of all kinds, and just seems to have a mind for picking out and circumventing traps. This even extends to guards. Most of the time, the only time a guard sees Garrett is when Garrett wants to be seen, and even then it is ever just a passing glimpse at something turning a corner. While he is entirely capable of robbing a place blind without letting anyone even know he was there, it is similarly just as easy for him for him to incapacitate everyone without them ever knowing someone was in the building, or if that shadow was just a shadow and nothing more. And why would he do something like that? Garrett is an intelligent and self serving survivalist, guided by a strong sense of self interest and focus. But he is also a master thief, and what does that mean if one cannot challenge himself. Though never to the point of harebrained recklessness, Garrett is not without his sense of pushing the envelope. His jobs are often large ones, ones that some might hire multiple thieves for. And perhaps most indicative of this is that he never kills another man. No matter what his mission and no matter the challenge, if they are mortal man like himself, he will not kill them. There are some exceptions, most notably Constatine and Karras, but they were unique cases. However, Garrett's strengths often tend to be his weaknesses as well. As clever, crafty, and intelligent as he is, his self-serving nature often finds him walking into traps when not on a job. Unexpected twists and betrayals from employers, and even, though unwittingly, leading his own enemies to his hideout. Blind moments, but ones that he might have spotted if his focus was less on his pocket. Similarly, his unfaltering disdain for the Keepers have, at times, saw him into bad situations that could have been avoided. He also has an aversion to deeper feelings, like love, as he feels the same about them as he does about getting caught. Which is to say, it gets in the way of getting paid. The closest he ever came to anything remotely resembling deeper affection was for a former enemy, but it never got anywhere profound, though it's sudden end did leave an impact on him. However, he is not without a sense of right and wrong, and never does it show clearer than when innocent or helpless people are harmed. Though by no means does he become a hot blooded hound of justice, his intentions towards the people causing such harm take on a tranquil sort of fury. In short, Garrett is not a total mystery. He has no past, at least not one you'll ever find. He is cunning, sarcastic, intelligent, cynical, focused, self serving, and most importantly, a thief. But not just any thief. He is a master thief, and you'd best not forget it either. Or the reminder he will leave you will really sting. As always, this is subject to expansion during his time here. Abilities & Weaknesses ABILITIES *Garrett has an almost supernatural ability to vanish into darkness when he is completely immersed in shadows and not moving. Unless there are people alerted to his immediate presence and looking for him, he is for all intents and purposes invisible. He has some leeway with movement, being able to lean forward and from side to side, but anything more will make him visible, although by no means easily so. *Very adept at picking pockets and picking pockets. *Mechanical eye allows him to zoom in, much like a scope. It also allows him to use scouting orbs, which act as deployable cameras. *A high sense of awareness to his surroundings, itself almost superhuman given the secrets and hidden passages he is able to find despite having little hints towards their existence. *Good at mapmaking and map marking. *Seriously clever. Very few traps ever catch him, and of those, they're often traps he wants to spring, for some reason or another. 'WEAKNESSES' *Garrett is a thief, not a swordsman. He can swing a sword around, but he is by no means good at it. He is also not built for combat, and a few good blows will drop him. *The more money on the table, the more blind he is to circumstances surrounding it. Hey, you gotta pay the bills. 'POWER LIMITATION' *Given the nature of his particular abilities, nothing really needs to be limited that isn't already limited it some way based on the game mechanics, and further limited by the technology jump in this game. Character Relationships "I've always equated feelings with getting caught, they both get in the way of my money." Friendly guy, huh? To be filled when he makes all the friends. Free Space This section has been stolen. See Also This one too. I did say "'master'''' '''thief" after all.